


饮你至醉（abo）

by Am_yangye



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_yangye/pseuds/Am_yangye
Summary: 晚上十一点，林荫路街区的街道上已经空无一人，Arendelle家的宅子门口，艾莎正手忙脚乱地用一只手在包里翻着钥匙，而她的妹妹安娜则一点帮忙的意思也没有，反而变本加厉地浑身散发着酒气往自己姐姐身上靠。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 74





	饮你至醉（abo）

**Author's Note:**

> lofter：Am_阳烨  
> 受咚老师委托的脑洞哈哈哈，abo，给大家拜年啦。

晚上十一点，林荫路街区的街道上已经空无一人，Arendelle家的宅子门口，艾莎正手忙脚乱地用一只手在包里翻着钥匙，而她的妹妹安娜则一点帮忙的意思也没有，反而变本加厉地浑身散发着酒气往自己姐姐身上靠。  
挎包挂在艾莎的右肩上，而她的左手正竭尽整条手臂的力量去架住烂醉如泥的安娜，这样一来她的右手只能以一种十分别扭的姿势去翻找钥匙，慌乱之中包带子从肩膀上滑落，要不是艾莎反应快，整只包都会顺着她的手臂掉到地上。  
艾莎用手腕挑住挎包，奋力往上举了一下，让包重新滑回肩头，她现在越来越着急，不仅是因为她们已经在家门口为一把钥匙折腾了十几分钟而迟迟无法进去，更是因为越醉越深的安娜开始无意识地散发出对艾莎而言无比致命的味道。  
这个年轻的alpha在醉酒后浑身的信息素开始不受控制地扩散，那味道带着一股可可脂的醇香和浓厚，混着安娜身上同样浓烈的酒气，艾莎感觉身边正粘着一坨慢慢融化的酒心巧克力，那味道不断地进攻艾莎的鼻腔，慢慢侵蚀她的理智——alpha信息素对一个Omega的吸引力和压制力是写在基因里的，尽管多年来艾莎从来没停止过对忍耐力的训练，可是现在身边的安娜就像草坪上的环形洒水器一样肆无忌惮地“喷洒”着自己的信息素，艾莎感觉呼吸的东西里面都没有了空气的成分，全部成了安娜的味道。  
“老天！安娜！”艾莎崩溃地低吼道：“你能不能控制一下……你的味道！”  
艾莎屏住了呼吸，尽可能地让自己不受这信息素味道的影响，但小腹里和胸口处还是任性地一点点变热，安娜似乎并没有完全神志不清，听见艾莎的话居然还闷哼一声，用力地把自己站稳了几分，艾莎趁着这个机会，准确地在包中摸到了钥匙，她几乎是一秒钟就打开了门，拖着安娜狼狈地躲进了家门。  
关门，开灯，打开通风系统，接着扔下挎包，所有动作一气呵成，艾莎接着将安娜横抱起来三步并做两步往楼上冲，她必须要在自己被安娜信息素的味道给醉得四肢无力前把这个alpha妹妹扔到房间里反锁起来。她作为Omega算是体能出众了，但是要抱着这么一大颗挥发着催情味道的春药再做一截冲刺，这对于任何omega来说都是不可能完成的任务，况且安娜在艾莎心中是一个完美的alpha——尽管这个态度一直深埋在艾莎心里，但她的身体不会跟着她一起说谎，艾莎似乎对安娜信息素的味道更加敏感，明明喝醉的是安娜，可艾莎也觉得自己很快也会醉倒。  
艾莎气喘吁吁地抱着安娜来到房间，破门而入，一把将妹妹扔到了床上，自己也在那一刻体力到达极限，两脚一软，跪倒在床边。  
她的脑子越来越热，这酒心巧克力的味道正在把她的理智像一锅浆糊一样煮沸，尽管这几天并不是发情期，可是艾莎觉得再在安娜的床边多呆一秒，“发情期”很快就会自己找上门来。她转身，哪怕爬也要爬出去，可是自己的手却被牢牢地抓住了。  
“来！喝！”安娜含糊不清地抓着艾莎的手梦呓道。  
艾莎拼了命地想要挣脱，可是这醉酒的alpha明明都断片了，那钳着自己手腕的力量还是那么强劲。  
“安娜！快放开我！”艾莎呜咽道，安娜的信息素已经完全淹没了她，这要是在平日里，安娜根本不敢这么明目张胆地在自己面前释放气味，因为那会让艾莎发脾气。  
可是现在的安娜并不清醒，艾莎不论怎么摇晃安娜，也只越来越绝望地感受到自己的力量越来越弱，alpha的信息素已经把自己的身体无情地推向失控的边缘，再多呆几分钟，不管平时怎么强势，怎么高冷，怎么拒人千里之外的艾莎，也会成为一个被信息素彻底压制的，只渴求着自己的性欲被满足的Omega。  
艾莎痛恨这样，这对于她来说就好像发情的牲畜渴望交配一样，既羞耻又肮脏。可是自己很快就会变得和自己痛恨的样子，身体更会产生那种下贱而浪荡的反应，而且是在自己的亲妹妹面前，艾莎绝望地用力挣脱，她只求自己能逃开，能逃离这充满了安娜浓郁而致命的信息素的房间。  
“你们都冲着我来！”安娜突然大声吼了一句。  
艾莎愣住了。  
在逐渐失神中，她记起了这一切的起因——自己因为升职而被上司叫去开派对庆祝，而安娜不顾自己的强烈反对一起跟了过去，并且帮自己挡下了所有的酒。  
“我绝对不可能让那些臭男人灌你的酒！”安娜说着梦话。  
派对上安娜像个大酒缸子，她是个alpha，同时还刚刚服完两年兵役，优秀的身体素质让在场的beta在第一轮都被安娜一个人全部干翻，剩下的几个alpha虽然拥有强大的基因，但这帮坐办公室的人在身为退役军人的安娜面前也只称得上是一群鼠辈，最后一个alpha哇的吐出来时，安娜还神气地举着杯子大叫：“还有谁要跟艾莎喝！先过了我这关再说！”  
每当有人带着不怀好意地笑着，端着酒杯向艾莎——这位公司里唯一的omega走来时，安娜总会毫不留情地挡在艾莎面前，“要跟我姐姐喝，先跟我喝！”脖子一昂，不出两口全部饮尽，这时候对方要么知难而退，要么和安娜硬碰硬，但最后都摇摇晃晃地落荒而逃。  
可是身体再好的人，也经不住这么灌，最终艾莎成功闯关了这次酒局，可是代价全是安娜替她扛下的。  
“安娜……”艾莎放弃了挣扎，愧疚涌上了心头，看着安娜被酒精折磨得神志不清的样子，原来自己才是这一切的罪魁祸首，第二天她肯定会经历一次宿醉，而自己又要上班而无法陪伴照顾她……想到这里，艾莎的心难过得全部绞在了一起。  
但她此刻已经无法逃离了，信息素在她思考的过程中也没有停下入侵的脚步，不断地一波波冲击她最后摇摇欲坠的心理防线，最终和内心潜藏着的，刻在身体里的原始渴望顺利交汇。她的两腿间渐渐濡湿，脸颊也如同燃起了火，越烧越烫。她触摸着安娜手上的皮肤，那触感有了新的体验，滑腻而温暖，残存着的理智在不断地向艾莎脑中输送着羞耻感和罪恶感，试图把这被alpha信息素牢牢捆住的身体拉回来。  
如果今天，安娜因为为自己挡酒而醉晕过去，自己偏偏在这个时候做出一直以来自己最深恶痛觉的事，那艾莎发誓，一定会杀了自己。  
可是她的身体背叛了她，而且是大张旗鼓地背叛，丝毫不管艾莎此刻迷离在混乱思绪中那一点点可怜的道德心，她在一波波信息素引发的热潮中短暂地回过神时，自己已经爬上了安娜的床，趴在了安娜的身上。  
安娜看起来已经完全睡死过去了。  
偏偏这时候内心里居然产生了这样的想法：或许……你可以事后当做什么也没发生……艾莎的手隔着安娜的衣服，摸着年轻的少女的每一寸身体，它们慢慢游移到了安娜小腹的位置，下方隔着裤子有一块微微的隆起，双手在那里停住了，好像在告诉身体的主人，她需要的东西在这里。  
可恶！艾莎抽回了手，抬手狠狠抽了自己一耳光，希望能让自己清醒点，可是毫无作用，身体里升温的那一团灼热好像恒星的最后阶段，演化成了欲望的真空，性欲的黑洞，她的身体此刻好像突然被改变了生理机能，她不仅需要空气，需要食物才能让自己活着，她还需要……  
安娜。  
准确地说，是现在这个躺在自己身下，可以任由自己摆布的alpha……  
艾莎喘着粗气，她触摸着安娜的脸，两人此刻已经产生了体温差，那个燃烧着的是艾莎，而身体告诉她，就是现在，让自己身下的这个alpha变得和你一样滚烫。  
她俯身含住了安娜的嘴唇，浓烈的酒心巧克力气味通过这种方式可以直接地生生饮入体内，把那团火浇得更旺一些，艾莎觉得自己也在融化，双腿间的布料已经被体内泄出的汁液浸得泥泞不堪，而自己类似梅花一样的信息素也开始和安娜的信息素一起在房间里共舞，混成了迷乱的前调。  
安娜在沉睡中被吻得有点呼吸困难，忍不住皱起眉头轻哼了一声，这一声轻哼让艾莎触电一般地放开了妹妹，瞬间理智又闪回了几秒。  
艾莎颤抖着，与自己竭力地做着抗争，理智警告她正在犯罪，而身体却告诉她，快点，继续，你还需要更多。  
巧克力味的信息素犹如助燃剂，艾莎鼻腔里每多嗅一丝，体内那团空虚而又灼热的火就更旺几分，她的下体成了泉眼，完全不顾艾莎此刻的羞耻心，放肆地分泌体液，慢慢打湿了她所骑跨在安娜腰上的部位。  
终于欲望再次占了上风，艾莎目光变得涣散，眼前安娜沉睡的容颜像是水中的倒影被搅开——模糊了起来，这样或许可以让艾莎看不清这是自己的妹妹，从而稍稍从背德的耻辱中脱身少许，可是越是这样，那熟悉的巧克力气味越是邪魅地提醒她，这就是你的妹妹！你的安娜！你爱她，你渴望她，一直都是！现在快用你身体去占有她，去侵染她，去玷污她，让她永远成为你的安娜！  
omega无法标记alpha ，但可以用自己的身体去牢牢锁住一个alpha，这其实和标记无异。艾莎的身体仿佛在说，把握今晚，让安娜永远忘不掉你，让她对所有其他的omega永远失去兴趣。  
道德的冲击和情绪的交织，这两者揉在一起，渐渐变成了比信息素还要猛烈的媚药，艾莎理智的最后一根紧绷的弦终于在苦苦支撑了许久后颤抖着崩断。她胡乱地啃咬着安娜的唇瓣，汲取一切气味，管它是什么，呼吸的甜味也好，喷出的粘稠的酒气也好，信息素的巧克力味也好，她全都要！  
“安娜……安娜……”对妹妹名字呜咽呼唤从嗓子眼妖娆窜出，伴随着艾莎唇舌的向下探索而逐渐乱了音调，她的唇携着舌尖一路用津液画着道子，滑到了锁骨，双手已经自动地为她扯开了安娜的衬衣，提前为这掠夺开路。  
醉酒而沉睡的安娜此时不是她的那个身强力壮的alpha妹妹，而是一盘美味，一道珍馐，她的身体越来越大声地在脑海里咆哮，吃掉她！  
艾莎的手终于攀上了最后一层薄薄的布料，那一块隆起的下面是如弦上之箭的alpha性器，她没有急不可耐的地把最后的遮掩扯下，让那根灼热的剑刃弹出，而是隔着这层布料，轻轻地用鼻尖勾勒这已经发硬的棍状物的轮廓，她闭上眼，感受那触感，在脑海中生成那根宝贝的形状——粗硬的柱体，上面氤氲着可爱的粉红，尤其是那顶端的冠头，就像是士兵骄傲扬起的头颅。艾莎用手抓住内裤的边缘往上拉，好让紧绷的布料更清晰地显示出安娜肉棍的形状，她的舌尖玲珑的划着那坚硬冠头与肉柱之间的沟壑，身下的人似乎有了更明显地反应——那性器更加膨大了几分。  
艾莎将安娜的内裤慢慢拉下，但这并不容易，向上挺起的肉棍阻碍着内裤向下褪去，艾莎急不可耐，一阵手忙脚乱的拉扯后，“啪”，一条滚烫的硬物弹起，拍打在自己的下巴上，那顶端的小孔正不断地向外挤出晶莹的黏液，艾莎嗅着这浓稠而诱惑的味道，这里是信息素发散得最密集的部位，所以——含住——艾莎几乎是本能地这样做了。  
那一瞬间涌入咽喉的信息素让艾莎幸福地快要窒息，身体一直以来焦渴地呼唤终于用这种方式得到了初步的满足，可是她身体下面的另一张嘴却开始抱怨，像一个发脾气的孩子不停地吐着口水，那穴口极度不满地不断开合着，仿佛在说：我也要！  
艾莎只好一边吮吸着硬物，一边胡乱地扯光了自己的衣物，接着暂时把右手探向自己的花朵，用手指安抚自己的身体，但手指划过那颗敏感的小豆，拂过滑溜溜的花瓣，刺入湿热的通道，不仅不能缓解那欲望引起的酥麻，反而因为自己的敷衍让那任性的欲念更吵闹了几分。  
艾莎突然脑子里有了一个非常疯狂的想法，她渴望着，要是有两个安娜就好了，一个就像现在这样，躺在自己的身下，而自己则吮吸着她的蜜汁，而另一个跪立自己身后，与此同时大力满足着自己另一个欲望的入口。  
太淫荡了……这种疯狂的念头只是一闪而过就被艾莎抛开，这让她冷静了几分，但此时的冷静并没有产生和之前一样的羞耻感来对抗已经进行了半天的情爱活动，而是让艾莎决定，还是应该先满足自己下面的那张嘴。  
她依依不舍地缓缓抬起头，性器从自己热切而饱满的双唇间，如同利剑出鞘，缓缓划出，带出了根根银丝——那是混着津液和爱液的迷情液体。  
艾莎直起身，紧紧抓着安娜的双臂好让自己不失神地向后栽倒，她艰难地挪动自己的身体，乘骑着自己的妹妹从小腿一路泼洒着爱液往上，去迎合那根怒挺于空气中的性器——尽管性器的主人此刻在酒精的作用下睡得昏沉无比，可肉棒本身却好像独立地醒着，它站在那儿，散发着霸道的信息素气味，告诉艾莎，过来，你这流着淫水的omega，让我来满足你。  
可是艾莎现在浑身酸软，信息素好像把她的骨头都泡酥了，没有人帮她，她要靠自己的力量去和安娜完成对接——这太难了。  
“安娜……安娜……”  
艾莎艰难地挪动着自己，终于，自己的胯挪到了那硬物面前，她先是用自己的缝隙慢慢从根部向上游移，让那粗大滚烫的性器直接卡进来，敏感的花瓣和蜜豆被硬棍挤压得向两边分开，一股股蜜水浇在上面，艾莎前后扭动着，让自己的肉贝紧紧夹着柱体前后套弄，让那棱角分明的冠沟一遍又一遍拨动自己娇小阴蒂头——那是能让浑身涌满电流的开关，能让她在一起一伏的浪潮中升天的发射按钮。  
但这还不够，自己灼热的腔体深处才是最需要被照顾的最敏感的地带，身下的床单已经湿了一大片，艾莎喘息着，握住那根硬物，用尽力气把自己的臀部抬起，引导着肉棍寻着自己身体的入口，可是无论是她自己的小穴还是安娜的长枪，此刻都沾满了滑腻的爱液，而自己刚才一开一合的穴口偏偏在这个即将被满足的时刻又羞涩地缩了几分，好几次艾莎焦急得要坐下去，都因为没对准，肉棍又调皮地滑向一边。  
艾莎满头大汗，抓着那根滚烫的棒子，一遍遍往自己身体里塞，可是每次，这坚硬的柱体都和泥鳅一样溜走，自己的又浑身酸软无力，颤抖的双手这下更无法引导着安娜的下体去没入自己的通道，艾莎急得直咬嘴唇，发出一声声委屈而急不可耐的娇喘。  
她没注意到的是，安娜此时已经醒了，她正看着眼前的一幕。  
自己的姐姐正跨坐在自己身上，微微抬起臀部，一只手扶着自己的生殖器官，满脸羞怯地尝试着往那顶端坐。  
艾莎失败了好几次，敏感的冠头每次滑出时和大腿内侧的摩擦让安娜在一丝丝触电感中醒来，于是她看到了正认真忙活着的艾莎。  
这是在做春梦吗？安娜怔怔地想，看着眼前无比真实又无比异样的姐姐，这是艾莎，可不是平时那个高冷的艾莎。  
不管了，既然是春梦就做完好了。  
安娜的酒劲被这“春梦”刺激得醒了大半，她抬手捧住了身上人丰满的双臀，艾莎吓得发出一声尖叫，可是那尖叫还没结束尾音就成了酥到骨子里的一声娇呼——因为安娜已经用一个干脆利落的挺动进入了她的身体。  
因为艾莎前面一顿折腾的铺垫，两人的性器结合得意外地顺利，紧致的腔道本身并不匹配安娜的尺寸，可是因为润滑充分，艾莎敏感的通道被顺利地挤开，粗大的冠头长驱直入，准确而结实地撞在了花核上，湿热而富有弹性的阴道紧紧包裹着着安娜的肉棒，那根性器无比坚硬，以致于那甬道本身都被撑成了肉物崎岖的形状。  
一刹那内壁上的每一个皱褶都因为冠头沟壑迅猛刮过而快乐地痉挛，一瞬间快感涌满了艾莎全身，几乎要高潮。  
安娜也感受到了那热烈的包裹，以及紧接其后的饥渴吮吸，这感觉太真实了，这真的是在做春梦吗？  
艾莎在一阵急涌直上的浪潮中险些彻底丢掉自我，那迷离的目光几经徘徊，最终还是对上了安娜蓝绿色的双眸。  
她这才回过神来。  
安娜居然醒了。  
一刹那罪恶和耻辱感重新占据了她的脑子，可还不等她挣扎着起身逃离，身下的安娜仿佛早就看穿了艾莎想法一样，率先一步坐起身来把姐姐牢牢地拴进了怀里，两人赤身裸体地拥抱着，下体紧密地结合。  
安娜开始啃咬艾莎娇嫩地脖颈，可是却听到了面前人痛苦的咆哮。  
“安娜！放开我！”  
“放开你？可是我一醒来就看见你……”安娜没说出来，她知道艾莎最讨厌那些污言秽语，哪怕只是客观的阐述也不行。  
“对不起……可是求求你，放开我好吗？”艾莎知道自己正被安娜牢牢地插着，而自己的力气根本不可能和当过兵的alpha妹妹抗衡，她只能哀求安娜放开她。  
“你到底怎么了！”安娜很恼火，“你不告诉我，我就不放开！”说完她故意动了动腰腹，两人在深处结合的性器摩擦了一下，引得艾莎发出一声哀叫。  
“你……你喝多了，”艾莎喘息着说，“你闻闻，这屋子里全部是你的味道！”  
这句话好像一巴掌似的把安娜扇醒，若不是她对自己的气味不敏感，她真的不会注意到，现在满房间都弥散了自己alpha的信息素 还混合着艾莎信息素的味道，这也解释了为什么醒来时会看见那么……诱人的姐姐，没有哪个omega能忍得住这么浓郁的alpha气味……  
“对不起……”安娜自责地抱了一下艾莎，乖乖地扶着姐姐解开了两人的结合，“我不应该喝这么多酒，可是，我不想让那些人灌你……”  
她把艾莎放在了还没有被打湿的那一半床单上，看着艾莎满眼的悲切和心痛，心中的愧疚更强烈了，安娜不敢去看艾莎的眼睛，小心翼翼地帮艾莎盖上了被子，转身准备到楼下的沙发去睡。  
“安娜……别走……”  
艾莎突然开口恳求道。  
安娜就像一条忠实的大狗，听到这新的命令又一瞬间回到了艾莎的床边，艾莎心疼不已，这个孩子怎么总是这么听话，今晚明明是自己堕落在先，可安娜依然是那样，让她走就走，让她回来她又回毫不犹豫地回到自己身边，从来没有过违抗，也从来没有过迟疑。  
“艾莎……你是到发情期了吗？”安娜关切地问。  
艾莎头枕着枕头，披散着头发的她看起来既脆弱又诱人，她摇摇头，伸出手抚摸着安娜的脸，“没有，我只是要你陪着我……”  
那完全没问题，这种要求，就算是艾莎此时是在几千公里之外的地方打电话告诉她的，安娜也会立刻买好机票飞过去，更何况此刻，艾莎就近在眼前。  
安娜点了点头，接着掀开被子钻了进去，紧紧地抱着姐姐的腰蜷缩在艾莎的怀里。  
“难受吗……安娜？”艾莎把手伸到安娜的双腿间，摸到了那肿胀的硬物。  
“有点儿……”安娜小声嘀咕道。  
其实此刻的艾莎更难受，身体里熊熊燃烧的欲火根本没有消退，她的穴口又开始吐着蜜液，但她还是要为自己找一个不那么罪恶的理由——她只是不想看着妹妹难受，而不是为了解决自己的生理需求。  
艾莎点了点头，温柔地起身，骑在了安娜的腰上，两只手开始轻轻搓动，套弄着那根滚烫的肉棒。  
“艾莎？”  
“嘘，别说话，安娜……”艾莎闭上了眼，她不想听到这最熟悉的声音，看到那最熟悉的面容，因为这会给她带来无尽的罪恶感，她知道自己这样做很可笑——在欲望来临时疯狂地和妹妹做爱，然后做的时候又假装身边的人不是安娜，可是艾莎没有办法，这么多年一来，她不是一直在自我欺骗吗？她骗她自己，她不爱安娜。  
可是她爱，她爱得恨不得死在安娜的身上。  
体内的欲念又开始堆积，体温又慢慢爬升，感受到了艾莎的呼吸越来越灼热，安娜一边咬牙享受着来自姐姐柔嫩双手的按摩，一边忍不住问道：“艾莎，你问我舒不舒服……那你自己呢!”  
“我没事……”  
“你骗人！”安娜一把抓住了那娇弱的手腕，轻轻一拽，玲珑的胴体就扑倒在了自己的身上，安娜感觉自己抱着一团正在升温的火炉。  
“你在发热，艾莎，你的发情期到了。”  
“我没有……”艾莎气息紊乱地回答，她的确没有，那么唯一能解释此时发热的理由只能是她自己正被自己最爱的人拥抱着。  
艾莎不愿意接受这样的事实，她不希望自己的身体对亲妹妹产生这种爱欲的渴望，可是那一阵阵涌上来的热潮又让她无论怎么捏造理由都无力反驳。  
“你明明就发情了，艾莎！我去给你拿抑制剂！”安娜严肃地说。  
“我没有！”艾莎突然哭了起来，紧紧抱住安娜，阻止她离开，“我爱你，是因为我爱你，我……我想要……”  
这个在酒局上为她挡下了所有酒的人，这个无论在过去自己怎么冷漠地拒之门外，却依然不离不弃，召之即来挥之即去的人，艾莎如果不爱的话，那她还会爱谁呢？  
虽然她是亲妹妹，可是这世上，再难找到比安娜更体贴的，更温暖的人了。  
不，是无法找到。  
如果说艾莎以后最终决定接受omega的身份去和一个alpha结婚，那一直以来陪伴着自己的安娜，不正是那个最优秀的alpha吗？  
她竭尽全力抱紧安娜，这次她不会再推开她了，艾莎在心中忏悔，在心中祈祷，那一刻她希望安娜永远不要走。  
安娜当然不会走，如果抱住自己的人是艾莎，那哪怕面前是扑过来的海啸，安娜也不会躲开。  
“想要我帮你吗？姐姐？”安娜吻着艾莎眼角冰冷的泪珠。  
艾莎呜咽一声，这羞耻的问题明明答案就在她的脑子里，可是却不知怎么调动唇舌把它说出来，但是这一切在安娜看来都是心照不宣的，她了然地笑了笑，抱着艾莎让她躺下，给她换了一个柔软点的枕头，又把另一个枕头垫在艾莎的腰下——这样一会正式剧情开始时，omega的腰将有个支撑而不会酸疼。安娜又给艾莎的上身盖了一条轻薄的棉毯以免着凉，拿起遥控器把空调的温度调到了22度。安娜此刻心中也燃着欲火，毕竟自己美艳的omega姐姐一丝不挂地躺在自己面前，那娇嫩的穴口还不断分泌着蜜液，但安娜就像一个耐心的侍者，伺候好一切，不急不躁。  
“准备好了吗？”安娜柔声问，双手撑着两边俯视着自己的姐姐，艾莎羞怯不已，扯着被子遮住自己的脸点了点头。  
“你只需要放松，享受就可以了。”安娜说。  
真舒服啊，艾莎躺在床上，安娜很细心地把柔软的枕头放在了她的后颈下面——这让常年坐办公室，颈椎容易酸疼的艾莎此刻可以完全放松头部，而同时艾莎的身材太过于纤瘦苗条，平躺下来后，腰那里总会悬空——而安娜为她腰下垫的枕头也完美地解决了这个问题，此时的艾莎身体的每一寸都被温柔地支撑着，她不需要使上任何一丝力气，就如安娜说的，享受即可。  
突然，花朵处贴上来的湿热的舌打乱了艾莎放松的状态。浑身猛地绷紧，艾莎仰头发出一声长叹，情欲又在消散的尾音处被点燃，安娜此时正吮吸着那俩腿间可爱的粉唇，用灵巧的舌尖戏弄着敏感的小豆，不时还用手指将娇羞的蓓蕾掰开，在更深一寸的嫩肉处落下细密的舔吻和吮吸，在一次次富有节奏的挑弄中，艾莎的呻吟被揉碎成了颤抖的音节，一个接一个地从omega的嗓子眼飘出。  
“安娜……安……安娜……”  
安娜抬起头坏笑着停下了动作，却不想身下的人居然不满地哼唧了一声，扭动着躯体催促着安娜继续。  
“别叫安娜，叫妹妹。”安娜轻佻地说。  
“不行！安娜，别停下！求你了……”  
要让自己在翻腾的快慰中叫妹妹，艾莎宁可憋住自己冒出来的呻吟什么声音也不发出，可是安娜那句满怀羞耻的建议又不断地挑逗着艾莎的欲念。羞耻和情欲，就是一对狼狈为奸的组合，前者可以让后者如同服下了兴奋剂一半更上一层楼，突破原有的激情界限。  
“叫妹妹，别叫我安娜，”安娜换上了手指，三根手指并作一排，直直地没入了密道，她一边用指尖的摩挲在艾莎穴壁上密布着的敏感点上飞快地堆积快感，一边重复着命令道，“叫妹妹！快点！不然我就停下来！”  
“不要！妹妹……我的妹妹，我的好妹妹，别停！别停下来！”  
艾莎尖叫着，双手本能地紧紧攥住安娜的手腕，想控制安娜的速度，可是身体却饥渴地配合着安娜越来越频繁的节奏，灼热的肉壁用力地吸着安娜的手指，在进入时像蛇一样地缠紧，在离开时又迫切而娇媚地张开，呼唤着下一次侵入。那手指似乎带着残影进出着小穴，带出一股又一股温热的蜜汁，艾莎的私处在不断地抽插声中发出“咕叽咕叽”的水溅声，omega的喘息开始合上身体一阵阵的痉挛的步调，不时带出尖细的娇呼，终于在一声破开声带的哀鸣声中，艾莎被送上了高潮，滚烫的花汁喷洒在安娜的手心，这下两边的床单都被打湿了。  
艾莎的双腿已经在刚才的高潮中自觉地打开张成了M形，那挂着滴滴露水的花瓣也盛放着，就这么一览无遗地展露在安娜面前，中间红肿的洞口还趁着高潮的余韵有节奏地微微开合，从中还有残留的蜜液汇成细细的一股汩汩流出，划过下面娇嫩而紧闭的菊蕾，滴在艾莎腰下的枕头上，床单上。  
“舒服吗？姐姐？”安娜下身，结实的腹部肌肉摩擦着艾莎私处的泥泞，她含住姐姐柔软的唇，送上一个又一个亲吻。  
这体验，艾莎只能用绝无仅有来形容，此刻的身体还散发着热量，可是这确是欢愉而满足的热，她慢慢放松了全身的肌肉，攀住安娜柔韧矫健的身体，回应着那一个个甜蜜的问。  
可是当她的腿不小心碰到那滚烫而肿胀的硬物时，心头的愧疚感又回来了。  
“安娜……”艾莎轻轻推开女孩，指了指她腿间肿得通红的肉棍，“你还好吗……”  
女孩红着脸挠了挠头，“没事，一会儿我自己去解决一下。”  
这一副样子让艾莎痛彻心扉，她恨自己，居然只顾着自己的满足，而忘了安娜。  
“你敢……”艾莎突然很霸道地扳着安娜的脖子逼着她看着自己，“你是什么意思，我就这样躺在你面前，你居然要去自己解决！？”  
天哪，这句话大概是艾莎能说的最羞耻的话了，她严肃的表情没绷住几秒，又换成了满脸欲求的委屈。  
“不……不是！”安娜慌乱地说，“因为刚才我醒来时，进去之后，你好像……很不乐意的样子，所以我就……没进去。”  
是啊，这怎么能怪安娜呢，是自己刚才吼着要放开的啊。  
艾莎的眼角溢出了泪，她深吸一口气，诚恳地道歉，“对不起安娜，我再也不会推开你了，对不起……”  
安娜被艾莎温柔的态度弄得有点不知所措。  
艾莎搂着安娜的脖子重新躺下，引导着女孩再次恢复上位的姿势，她的心怦怦的跳着，接着说出了她可能之前打死也不会说出的话。  
她看着安娜的眼睛，慢慢打开了双腿。  
“现在，快进来吧，我的妹妹。”  
如果安娜是一个忠实的仆从，从刚才到现在都用自己虔诚的爱来满足自己的姐姐，那么艾莎的这句话就好像在那一刻解开了安娜作为alpha的天性，燃尽了她的克制。  
爱，就是用克制来压抑住对爱的人放肆的欲望，而此刻，没有了克制，那爱就成为了猛烈的燃烧。  
安娜点点头，抓住艾莎的脚踝把它们推到了omega肩膀的位置，接着提起那灼热的利刃，腰腹一沉，全根没入了还没从上一波高潮中缓过劲来的花穴中，她没有先停几秒，来听一听艾莎的长吁短叹，或者给她几秒钟的时间适应不同于手指的新尺寸，而是立刻开始了疯狂的节奏，用肉柱冠头嶙峋的沟壑狠狠刮着柔弱娇嫩的内壁，把那些敏感的皱褶挤到一起，再全部抚平，再挤到一起……如此重复。小腹与双臀撞击时发出的清脆的啪啪声不绝于耳，夹杂着艾莎花枝乱颤的浪叫和破碎不堪的呻吟。安娜放开手，把那双玉腿架到自己的肩膀上，解放出自己的双手袭向了艾莎胸前柔软的玉兔，整个地握住，两颗乳头被指缝紧紧地夹着，安娜不断改变着柔软的乳肉的形状，在上面留下红色的痕迹，艾莎此刻的乳房，不，是全身的每一寸肌肤都无比敏感，突然对双乳的刺激让她难以招架，三个点不断扩散开的欢愉仿佛把她扔进了汹涌漩涡里，任由肆虐着的性欲撕扯着她的意识。  
敏感的花径用自己纤薄的软壁迎接着粗壮而坚硬的器物，这种不对等的矛盾中却能催生出最和谐的互补关系——安娜是强壮的alpha，而此刻姐姐的腔道就像水一般，把她所有狂野的发泄都融化在了那一腔温柔里；艾莎是柔弱的omega，而此时安娜暴风骤雨般的冲击却带给了她从未体验过的刺激，两人此刻完美了满足了彼此对性爱的欲求，艾莎想起了安娜常对她说的那句话，“姐妹同心”，可没想到在这种羞耻的事上，她们也相互配合得这么默契。  
她隐隐觉得，这世界上只有和安娜做爱，才能获得如此完美的体验——让她在高潮后死在安娜的身下 她也愿意。  
或许安娜还是太健壮了一点。  
一波波冲击持续了好久都没有减缓节奏的意思，而艾莎的身体已经快到了决堤的边缘，她这时才明白安娜为她垫上枕头的真正用意——自己不必抬起腰去迎接妹妹的肉棒，而是有枕头垫着，不然以omega的体格，用不了多久腰就会断掉。  
真是个可爱的小天使，在泄欲前还想着怎么让自己舒服点……想到这里，艾莎的眼泪又下来了，难以想象安娜以前是怎么在自己的冷落中过过来的。  
湿滑的腔道早已经接受了这个有着新尺寸的物体并且在一次接着一次吞吐的中已然形成了默契，起初那巨物撑开紧缩而狭窄的阴道时，产生的强制扩张感让艾莎觉得有些酸痛，可现在她在连绵不断的潮涌中居然巴不得安娜的尺寸再粗大一些，她的宫口在一开始还无法挤过那硕大的冠头，可现在却很轻松地让肉冠一次次刺入，仅仅只用恰当的阻力来给交合的两人带来快感，隐藏在宫口前面的g点上渐渐堆积着的能量，几欲喷薄，那冠沟不断进出，带出的玉露琼浆也越来越多。  
“哈……啊……安娜……啊……”  
“不要叫安娜……”飞快挺动着腰肢的少女喘着气命令道，“叫妹妹！我是你的妹妹！艾莎！”  
“好妹妹！啊——好妹妹——呜……”艾莎听话地改口，她已经到了极限。  
终于，在一阵突然加快的冲刺的最后，艾莎尖叫一声，腰肢颤抖着，拱起了一个美丽的弧度，那胸前的双峰饱涨而挺立，尖端的乳头也膨胀成了小小的圆柱，如同两颗熟透了的小果实。  
她的体内如同打开了泄洪的闸门，刹那间滚烫的液体倾泻而出，挤着两人交合处的缝隙喷射了出来，挂满了安娜的腹部。少女看着自己的姐姐全身紧绷成了优美的曲线，像是一座白玉雕成的拱桥，脸上的潮红如同傍晚天边艳丽的红霞般美艳动人，那皎洁的胴体也笼罩上了一层甜蜜的绯色。她忍不住停了下来，欣赏着、等待着艾莎的高潮落下。  
最终艾莎的腰肢一软，绵软无力地落下腰肢，但并没有重重砸在床上，而是又被身下的枕头柔柔地托住，迷离中她再次为这个贴心的枕头而感动不已，安娜真是个好孩子。  
“姐姐，舒服吗？”安娜在艾莎身边温柔地躺下，看着艾莎疲倦的脸，那脸上荡漾着幸福而满足的神情。  
但马上艾莎感觉到了不对劲，她的下体居然空了，安娜不知什么时候把那性器拔了出来，可是……  
“安娜？结呢？”艾莎疑惑地问道。  
“呃……”安娜有些不好意思地说，“我还没到……没有成结……”  
艾莎突然生气地坐了起来，严肃地看着一脸迷茫的妹妹，那胯间的巨物还精气十足的立着。  
完了，这是最尴尬的，自己在伴侣高潮前率先高潮了个爽。  
“安娜……你一直不出来……不难受吗？”艾莎难过地问，尽管她没有能勃起的阴蒂，可是身下一直有这么个东西肿胀着，用脑子想一想都知道不好受吧。  
安娜也坐了起来，“呃……没事的姐，我可以——”  
“不行！”艾莎不由分说捂住了安娜的嘴，“你又要说自己解决了吗，你知不知道这对于一个omega来说是一件很伤自尊的事。”  
安娜不说话了，用顺从的目光看着艾莎。  
艾莎突然神秘一笑，脸上又浮现羞涩的红晕，她推着安娜，把年轻的alpha放倒，然后趴在她身上，一边笑着看着自己的妹妹，一边倒退着，直到那挺立的巨物出现在自己的面前。  
“你只需要躺好，放松。”她学着安娜的语气笑道，然后在安娜惊愕的目光中，一手撩起耳边的长发，一手勉强地握住肿胀的冠头，双唇轻启，将这蜜棒吞了进去。  
那舌头表面略微粗糙的味蕾刮着敏感的冠头，爽得安娜直吸气。  
艾莎本想整个的吞进去，可是奈何尺寸太大，一直顶到了咽部，外面还剩了一大截，omega忍不住干呕一声，抬起头将肉物退出，脸上因为短暂的窒息而憋得通红。  
“算了姐，你不必勉强自己……”安娜心疼地劝道。  
艾莎调整了一下呼吸，眼神反而更坚定了一些，不顾安娜的劝说，又一次埋下头，含入了那根肉棒，这次安娜惊得长大了嘴，她一边感受自己的下体在一个温暖湿滑的空间里前进，逐渐顶向弯曲的拐弯处，一边看着艾莎一点点把自己下体的所有的部分尽数没入口中，鼻尖完全贴上了她的小腹。  
接着艾莎很得意地发出了一声闷哼，然后开始了上下的套弄。  
本来就经历了好一番战斗，此刻的安娜的性器也敏感不已，而此刻它们在艾莎的口中，冠头与湿滑的咽喉摩擦着，时不时还有粗糙的舌面在上面卷动扫过，这混合交织的全方位刺激让刚才一直持久到现在的安娜顿时颤抖起来。  
艾莎感觉自己正在戏弄一个传感器，她不停地切换着刺激的方式，都能换来安娜不同风格的呻吟——如果她让这宝贝深深地探入自己的喉咙，那安娜就会张开嘴发出一声沉吟和低叹：  
“噢吼吼吼——”  
或者她仅仅含住冠头，用粗糙的舌头缠绕那敏感的小蘑菇，用舌面上的味蕾摩擦那嫩肉，安娜就会颤抖着发出破碎而酥麻的齿音：  
“嘶——————”  
亦或者她用自己的口腔充当通道，飞快地让安娜的肉龙在之中横冲直撞，便会换来安娜随着她的节奏一起发出呻吟：  
“啊——啊——啊——”  
艾莎的嘴角挂满了液体，汇聚到了下巴，在上下的律动中时而垂下来一滴，两瓣红唇紧紧在性器上地裹成了一圈，上下翻飞，她的眼睛一直直勾勾地看着安娜，带着温柔的笑意。  
这番景象太淫乱了。  
“嘶啊——慢点，姐！”安娜求饶道，结构复杂的口腔可不像柔软的阴道，况且艾莎应该是经验不足但又十分卖力，偶尔会不小心用牙齿刮着安娜，引得妹妹发出更响亮的呻吟，这又仿佛给了艾莎自信和肯定，于是更加勤奋地趴在安娜两腿间耕耘。  
自己的宝贝就这样毫无防备地在艾莎口中任其摆布，每一秒都是未知，每一种不同的快感都毫无规律地切换着，时不时还有碰到牙齿的突然惩罚，这既刺激又危险的口交让安娜紧张不已，但偏偏就这种瞬息万变的紧张感，让曾是一名士兵的她感到无比兴奋，一道道电流刺激着安娜体内存储爱液的腺体，那快慰感在飞快地堆积。  
“姐……姐……”安娜娇声呼道，“我要去了……”  
艾莎加快了动作，口手并用，将频率翻了个倍，安娜的呼吸越来越粗重，胸口起伏得越来越剧烈，突然，口中的性器猛地跳动了一下，又是一下，接着又是一下，伴随着安娜如释重负的的叹息，一股股浓郁粘稠的浊液灌满了艾莎的口腔。  
艾莎不慌不忙，调整着呼吸，免得被呛到，双唇慢慢退到了冠头顶端的位置，只包裹住那不断喷射浆液的小口，接着慢慢地一口一口将这琼浆尽数吞下。  
安娜瞪大了眼睛，她只看见艾莎平静地保持着吹箫的动作，喉头上下蠕动了几番，接着啵地一声放开自己肉棒，冲着自己露出了一个微笑。  
“你……全吞下去了？”安娜的下巴都要掉了。  
“嗯哼。”艾莎骄傲地扬起了下巴，然后像一只小猫，钻进了安娜的怀里，吻着安娜的唇。  
“这是什么味道……”安娜皱着眉头说。  
“你的味道呀，”艾莎眨眨眼。  
“姐！你居然让我吃自己的精液！”安娜大叫道。  
两个人嬉笑着扭在了一起，艾莎的力气抵不过妹妹，最终只能任由安娜把自己的紧紧揽着。  
“姐姐……”安娜的声音突然低落了半分。  
“怎么了？”  
“过了今晚，你还是会……不经常和我见面吗？”安娜的腔调里透着明显的委屈，她说的很委婉，这分明是在恳求艾莎，不要再把她拒之门外了。  
艾莎又难过又幸福地抱住了安娜，“不会了，我保证……”  
她是那么的爱安娜，从明天起，安娜再也不会被自己冷落了。  
“真的吗？”  
艾莎认真地看着那双水灵灵的碧蓝色眼眸。  
“真的。”


End file.
